Church of the Day
The Church of the Day, often called both Church of the Four and the Faith of Aisegale, is the dominant religion in both Forstem and the Sapphire Isles. History The Church of the Day believe that one god ruled over the darkness. After an eternity of contemplation, the god found itself with the all the answers, or so it thought. Needing new questions it could not makes itself, it decided to split itself into four beings. The great shuddering of the darkness when these four beings were created also created the world, the spare energy of that one god creating all. The Church itself originally developed from the Knightly Orders of Easor. Over a period of a century after the Mælstrom, the Grand Masters continued their control by styling themselves as messengers to their four gods. After the Sapphire Wars, the religion, now widely held by the peasant of Easor, became the new Kingdoms official religion. Emperor Harold III, during his formative days as an Imperial Itinerant, discovered the Church in the Sapphire Kingdom. Upon his election, Harold III slowly pushed for it been established as the first state religion of the Forstem Empire. The Four Gods Each of the four gods represent something which was part of a whole. Once part of a single god, often named Aisegale, the split created four personalities and domains which cover all things. The church believe that the gods not only represent their days, but seasons, lives, moods, events and by extension: all things. Auro Auro represents the dawn. She is a kind god, who often represents hope, innocence and compassion. Often likened to spring, she is a fountain of new life and a sign that after even the harshest winter there is a new spring. Her symbol is a half risen sun. Bulunx Bulunx represents the day. Full of promise, he is a god of labours and works. The most frequently worshipped of the four, he is a god of progress. His symbol is a blacksmith's hammer. Dresk The dusk is Dresk's domain. Representing courage and strength, but also justice. His symbol is a set of scales. Luan The darkness is Luan's domain. She is often seen as a kind but grieving mother, who must see her children die. A god of death, but also of mystery and the night. Her symbol is a lantern. Practices Worshipped together, the gods represent good in the world. Their priests teach that each god has the potential for good and evil, and that people should take them as a whole, so they can take a part of good from each. In larger cities, established churches follow this view, while more rural and poorer areas often have small wooden shrines, or have meeting halls double as shrines. Their holy text, ''Four unto One, ''is a large tome often written in part in the tongue of the ancients. Titles The many titles, roles and positions within the Church are many and varied, each difference referring to a role, both ceremonial and important to the faith. Grand Parastor The Grand Parastor is the head of the faith. Based in Vassas, and the great Four Pointed Cathedral, it is they who lead the faithful. Afforded a seat on the Electorate Council, they also wield great political power. Parastor Parastors maintain a closer vigil on counties and smaller areas, acting as a group second to the Grand Parastor. In lands far from the Empire, some Parastors take the title of Arch Parastor, to lead the faith in a particular area, although this has not occured within the Empire in 400 years. Category:Groups Category:Religions